La seule jumelle de Harry Potter
by lili67250
Summary: l'histoire de la soeur jumelle cachée de Harry Potter, LIly Jr.


La soeur jumelle d'Harry Potter

Mon histoire commence à l'hôpital…

Il ne s'est rien passé de dramatique ,seulement Lily qui a accouché comme toutes les mamans avant elle. Le ou plutôt les bébés vont bien, James prend déjà des photos de ses enfants pour le faire-part. Ils y avaient beaucoup réfléchi et s'étaient dit que pour Harry, Sirius Black ferait un très bon parrain. Pour la petite Lily , ils avaient pensé et déjà demandé à Albus Dumbeldore et Minerva McGonagall pour jouer ce rôle. Tous avaient accepté avec bonheur et joie. Malheureusement un an plus tard James et Lily moururent. Albus Dumbeldore demanda à Hagrid de chercher le garçon dans la maison que seuls les sorciers peuvent voir. Il le fit et le ramena. En le donnant à Albus il dit :

Hagrid -Il y avait aussi une fille et ils se tenaient par la main. Ça a été difficile de les séparer !

Albus- Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise ? clama Albus.

Hagrid- Vous m'avez juste demandé le garçon !

Albus- C'est surement la petite Lily notre filleule ! dit Albus en regardant Minerva.

Il lui tend le bras :

Albus-Quand vous voulez Minerva !

Elle pose son bras dessus et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrir de suite dans la chambre de l'enfant. Ils la virent pleurante et hoquetante. Minerva la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle et Albus se regardèrent. Sans se parler ils se mirent d'accord pour que Harry et Lily soit séparé. Ils ramenèrent Lily à Poudlard ou elle y vécut toute son enfance. Le jour de ses onze ans, Minerva et Albus lui donnèrent sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps Harry écoulait des jours malheureux. Il recevait des centaines de lettres alors un jour son oncle décida qu'il fallait déménager pour qu'elles ne les retrouvent pas. Bien heureusement Harry se retrouva quand même à Poudlard grâce à l'aide de Hagrid. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une sœur. Il fit sa connaissance sans savoir que c'était elle. Une fois il la vue par accident alors qu'il s'était fait convoqué. Il entrât vit Albus dire :

Albus- Voici Harry ton…

Avant qu'il n'est pût terminer sa phrase, Lily transplana. Albus s'accrocha alors à son bras. Ils atterrirent dans la cabane de Hagrid. Ce dernier demanda la présence soudaine du directeur dans sa chaumière. Albus répondit qu'il suivait sa filleule. Lily s'excusa d'avoir transplané ici. En retournant au château, Lily et Albus parlèrent. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Lily avait transplané quand Harry était arrivé. Ella répondit que si Harry apprenait la vérité, il aurait honte d'elle. Albus lui dit alors que Lily avait autant de talent que Harry. Lily le contredit en lui disant que Harry avait déjà combattu Voldemort, qu'il avait tué un basilique et qu'il avait sauvé des vies. De plus, Voldemort rentrai dans son esprit et parfois lui donnait des informations. Albus la stoppa net. Il dit :

Albus- Toi aussi Voldemort rentre dans ton esprit.

Lily- Comment le savez-vous ?

Albus- Voldemort est constamment dans ton esprit .Plus que ton frère. Voldemort ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Il reste dans toi le temps qu'il n'est pas chez Harry.

Lily- Cela se voit autant que ça ? Je sais qu'il est en moi. Je bois des potions mais rien n'y fait. Quand je ne suis pas avec vous, je le laisse s'emparer de moi entièrement. Une fois des personnes m'ont vu. Elles disaient que je parlais avec des yeux blancs. Je crois que c'était ce jour-là que je me tordais de douleur.

Albus- Ce n'est pas bien Lily ! Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu ça ! Tu dois faire un barrage sinon tu risques …

Lily- Je risque ?

Albus – Cette colline est trop brute. Et nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Quand tu veux mistinguette.

Ils se sourirent et transplanèrent dans le bureau. Harry était encore la et attendait. Dumbledore dit alors :

Albus- Harry je te présente Lily. Je crois que tu la connais déjà, non ?

Harry- Oui je la connais. Elle maîtrise beaucoup les sorts que je ne connais pas.

Albus – Harry, Lily est ta sœur.

Sur le coup, Harry tomba dans les pommes. En se réveillant, il vit Hermione et Lily discuter ensemble au-dessus de sa tête

Lily- Il se réveille !

Harry vit Pr. Dumbledore s'approcher.

Albus- Désolé Harry pour le choc.

Harry- Ce n'est pas grave.

Depuis plusieurs nuits, Harry rêve d'une porte. Et un jour, il se souvient de l'endroit où il la vue. Harry veut comme toujours menée cette aventure seul. Ses amis l'en dissuadent. Ils partent alors pour Londres sur des sombrals. En arrivant, Harry et ses coéquipiers dont Neville Londubat, Ginny et Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Harry trouve sa prophétie mais à ce moment Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange arrivent. Ils demandent la prophétie à Harry. Soudain, les étagères avec les milliers de prophéties s'écroulent. Harry et sa troupe s'enfuient vers la porte. Et de l'autre côté, il y a du vide. À quelques centimètres du sol, Hermione eut la bonne idée d'utiliser le sort « Arresto Momentum ! ». Le parrain à Harry et ses coéquipiers arrivèrent. Sirius dit à Harry de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, ils durent se défendre et Bellatrix Lestrange tua Sirius Black. Fou de rage, Harry voulu la suivre mais Pr. Lupin l'en empêcha. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha prise et Harry retrouvit Bellatrix. Voldemort arriva et voulu engager un combat avec lui quand Dumbledore arriva. Ils firent un magnifique combat et puis à sa fin, Voldemort rentra dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il parla avec méchanceté du Pr. Dumbledore car Voldemort le maîtrisait complètement. Pr. Dumbledore dit alors :

Albus- Harry pense à vos différences et non à vos ressemblances. Harry parla à Voldemort. Il disait qu'il était désolé qu'il ne puisse pas trouver ni l'amour, ni l'amitié. Voldemort sortit alors de Harry et dit :

Voldemort- Tu es bien faible Potter ! Tout comme ta sœur d'ailleurs !

Soudain le ministre et ses acolytes vinrent. Ils virent Voldemort et quelques instants plus tard, il transplana. Tout d'un coup le ministre cria :

C'est Bellatrix Lestrange !

En effet à cet instant, Bellatrix et Lily venaient d'apparaître. Pour l'une tout allait bien alors que l'autre, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Lily était couverte de sang. Bellatrix ricanait. Hermione et le groupe dit en même temps :

Groupe- Lily !

Ils voulurent se précipiter mais Bellatrix mit son poignard sur la gorge de Lily. Ils comprirent alors qu'il ne fallait plus bouger. D'un coup Bellatrix enfonça son poignard dans le dos de Lily. Elle tomba à genoux. Albus et la troupe d'Harry s'approcha. Lily dit alors :

Lily- Sauvez plutôt Ha… Harry. Je vous aimais, je vous aime et je vous aimerez a jamais. Même si je meurs vous tous serez encore là.

Avec sa main elle montre son cœur.

Lily- Mais sauvez Harry je vous en conjure !

Après avoir prononcé ses phrases, elle sourit puis tomba à terre. Harry et Lily furent transportés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry se réveilla avant Lily. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé avec Bellatrix. Alors quand il vit Lily inconsciente avec un bandage lui entourant toute sa poitrine, il s'écria :

Harry- Lily !

A ce moment, Hermione et Ron firent irruption.

Hermione- elle st entre la vie et la mort.

Harry- Que lui est-il arrivée ?

Ron- Elle a été maltraitée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione- Son dernier vœux a été qu'on te sauve.

Harry- Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

Hermione et Ron- Oui.

Harry- Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais Lily est ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle.

Il montre sa cicatrice.

Harry- Elle a la même.

Il s'agenouille à côtés du lit et pousse les cheveux qui cachent la cicatrice.

Hermione- Elle parle de toi des fois.

Harry- Que dit-elle ?

Hermione- Elle dit que Pr. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dût dire que tu étais son frère.

Ron- Elle dit aussi que tu dois avoir honte d'elle.

A ce moment, l'infirmière entre dans la pièce. Elle voit Harry, Ron et Hermione regarder Lily.

Infirmière- Je vais prendre son pouls.

Elle joint le geste à la parole.

Infirmière- Hélas mes enfants… son état s'aggrave de jour en jour.

Harry- Que peut-on faire pour y remédier ?

Infirmière- En plus de sa blessure physique, elle a aussi une blessure intérieure. C'est ce que Lily répète. Il faudrait réussir à lui dire, mais dans cet état-là, elle ne peut nous comprendre.

Harry- Comment peut-on entrer en contact avec elle ?

Infirmière- Il faudrait voir l'état de son patronus. Je pense que Albus devrait y arriver.

Harry, Ron et Hermione durent reprendre les cours. Le lendemain soir, Harry décida d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En passant devant l'infirmerie, il entendit une conversation il reconnut les voix qui parlaient : c'était l'infirmière et la professeur McGonagall.

Infirmière- Si son état ne s'améliore pas, elle pourrait mourir d'ici deux jours !

Pr. McGonagall- Ô ma pauvre enfant !

Harry réalisa alors que la professeur pleurait. Il monta alors dans le bureau du directeur. En arrivant, il le vit alors songeur et pensif. Il dit alors :

Harry- Bonjour.

Albus- Bonjour, Harry. Viens t'assoir. Je connais la raison de ta visite. Tu voudrais que t'aide pour sauver Lily, c'est bien ça ?

Harry- Oui

Albus- Alors tu vas être déçu. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

Harry- Mais alors ! Vous n'allez pas laisser Lily mourir !

Albus- Calme-toi, Harry. J'ai vu l'état de son patronus. Il, comme te l'a, sans doute, dis l'infirmière, blessé physiquement mais aussi moralement. C'est son moral qui va décider des choses Harry. Je ne peux peut-être surement rien faire, mais toi si !

Harry- Mais comment ! Je ne connais et ne maîtrise pas ce sort !

Albus- Bien sûr que si, Harry.

Sur ces mots, Harry part et s'empresse d'aller à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il croise Neville Londubat qui le cherché. Il lui dit de se dépêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie car sa sœur se porte mal. En arrivant, il vit un attroupement massif autour du lit de Lily. Il s'approcha et vit des gens en pleurs. Il dit au professeur qui était à savoir Pr. McGonagall de faire sortir les élèves. Elle promit qu'elle allait le faire mais avant elle précisa :

Minerva- Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais tu arrives trop tard. Je suis au regret de te dire que ta sœur est… … morte.

Après avoir prononcé ce dernier mot avec difficulté, elle fit sortir rapidement les élèves. Déjà l'infirmière avait étendu un drap sur Lily. Harry lui dit :

Harry- Je voudrais encore lui parler avant qu'on ne l'emmène !

L'infirmière lui laissa alors le temps de s'exprimer. Harry lui dit :

Harry- Ne te sens pas coupable, Lily. Je n'ai pas honte de toi et je ne l'aurais jamais. Tu es une fille formidable qui a œuvrés pour le bien. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas. Je serais seul au monde. Avec toi nous formons une famille. Tu étais d'abord une de mes élèves. Je t'ai toujours traitée comme mon égal mais je n'aurais pas dût. J'aurais dût te traiter comme ma supérieur. Tu aurais toujours excellés dans la vie mais le destin en décide autrement. Je n'aurais jamais connu une sœur aussi gentille et aussi forte que toi. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce bonheur.

Harry vit alors une larme couler sur la joue de Lily.

Il s'écria alors :

Harry- Elle est vivante !

Il remarqua alors que le Pr. Dumbledore et Pr. McGonagall les regardaient. Ils étaient tous deux très émus surtout la professeur McGonagall qui s'épongée les yeux avec un mouchoir à l'écossaise. Harry vit aussi leurs sourires et le clin d'œil du Pr. Dumbledore. La nouvelle circula vite. Maintenant tous les élèves parlaient de « La sœur d'Harry Potter », « Le miracle », « La morte ressuscitée ». Harry, Ron et Hermione rendaient maintenant rendez-vous tous les jours à Lily. Elle était encore trop faible pour se lever, parler, ouvrir les yeux, bouger normalement. De jours en jours, son état s'améliorait mais elle garderait toujours une faiblesse à cet endroit-là. Trois jours plus tard, Lily sortit du coma. Elle pouvait maintenant ouvrir et fermer les yeux. Elle respirait à peu près correctement mais avait en permanence des tuyaux qui l'aidaient. Deux jours plus tard, elle voulût parler à Harry. Alors elle attendu leur visite avec impatience. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle parla pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle dit simplement à Harry :

Lily- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Au bout de deux semaines, Lily allait mieux. Sa blessure était encore là, mais elle pouvait maintenant parler, respirer et même se lever. Des fois, son rythme cardiaque descendait rapidement et elle devait se coucher en vitesse. Peu de temps après, Albus Dumbledore mourut. Cela se déroula ainsi :

Ce soir-là, Albus était dans la tour de l'astronomie. Harry était juste en-dessous de cet étage à toit ouvert. Lily avait fait une crise et était encore couchée. Drago Malefoy arriva. Il dit qu'il devait tuer Albus ou c'était Voldemort qui le tuerait lui. Il le désarma alors. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, Severus Rogue arriva et dit d'une traite « Avada Kedavra ». Harry vit Dumbledore tomber de la tour. Voilà comment cela s'est passé. Quand Lily sortit de l'infirmerie, elle vit tous les élèves rassemblés. Elle était en fauteuil roulant. Quand elle vit Albus à terre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle demanda à Hermione (qui tenait son fauteuil) de se rapprocher. L'infirmière lui avait interdite les émotions fortes car son cœur pouvait s'arrêter. Hermione ne voulut pas. Alors, elle prit toute l'énergie qu'elle avait encore et marcha jusqu'à Albus. Elle vit que Harry était déjà là et fondit aussi en larmes. Harry regarda alors Lily et vit avec frustration que son bandage était inondé de sang et que cela tachait la robe de Dumbledore et le sol. Un phénomène étrange attira alors son attention. A chaque goutte de sang qui tombait, une fleur germait. Il voulut le lui dire mais vu dans quel état elle était, il n'osa pas. Les fleurs qui germaient sur le sol étaient des tulipes alors que les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur Dumbledore étaient des taches en formes de cœur puis qi devenaient des roses blanches qui produisaient de la lumière. Alors les professeurs allumèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers le ciel. Petit à petit chaque élève fit de même. Vu du ciel cela faisait un immense point lumineux. Après ce spectacle, professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Albus, Harry, Lily et Ginny qui avait accompagnés Harry. Quand elle vu l'état de Dumbledore avec les fleurs sur lui et à ses côtés elle ne put retenir une larme. C'est quand elle se tourna vers Harry et Lily qu'elle eût un grand choc. Elle venait de voit l'état de Lily. Une dernière goutte de sang tomba alors et Minerva compris alors l'origine des fleurs. Elle appela alors l'infirmière qui arriva et manqua de s'évanouir en voyant Lily. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang pour rien et que sa blessure allait encore mettre plus de temps à cicatriser. Lily lui dit alors :

Lily- Je n'ai pas perdu tous ce sang pour rien ! Albus est mon parrain si vous ne le saviez pas. Et il méritait ça et beaucoup plus encore !

Infirmière- Je comprends Lily.

Lily- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Infirmière- Alors personne ne peut te comprendre, Lily. Je te déconseille de t'énerver car ton cœur…

Lily- Je m'en fiche de mon cœur ! Au moins je pourrais le rejoindre, les rejoindre tous! Mais vous avez tort, au moins une personne peut me comprendre.

Infirmière- Qui ça ?

Lily- Harry, Harry peut me comprendre.

Après avoir prononcés ces mots, elle s'évanouit. L'infirmière apporta un brancard mais Harry souleva alors Lily couverte de sang et l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons, normalement interdit aux filles, puis la coucha dans son lit. Harry attendit jusqu'à qu'elle se réveilla. Et justement, elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda Harry et sourit :

Lily- Je pense que ça doit t'énerver que je te dise tout le temps merci.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire mais après en toussant Lily cracha du sang.

Lily- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est la vie.

Et ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire. Cette fois encore Lily cracha du sang. Elle dit à Harry :

Lily- Je me sens bien dans cette pièce. Je pense que c'est parce que je suis avec toi.

Harry- Peut-être …

Et ils firent une bataille de polochon. A un moment, Lily demanda de faire une pause. Elle demanda à Harry d'aller à l'infirmerie chercher un bandage. Il le fit et revint. Elle lui demanda de se cacher les yeux car sa blessure n'était pas jolie à voir. Harry au contraire, lui dit que ce sera lui qui changera son pansement. Il enleva l'ancien pansement et s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la plaie. En effet, elle n'était pas belle à voir. Le poignard de Bellatrix avait transpercé de part et d'autre le buste de Lily. Harry vit alors un bout de métal briller. Il le dit à Lily qui lui répondit que c'était impossible qu'un bout de lame soit resté. Harry refit le bandage et avec Lily ils parlèrent de leur vie, jadis. Lily lui dit alors que la plupart des sorciers ignoraient son existence. Il dit alors que la majorité de Poudlard l'a connaissait. Severus Rogue devint directeur de Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent à la recherche d'Horcruxes. Quand vint le moment de se battre, Harry et les autres se battirent. Voldemort attrapa Lily et la tua. Tout comme son frère d'ailleurs. Harry aussi vint se livrer. Après avoir été tué, ils se mirent d'accord mentalement pour qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Déjà Voldemort criait qu'il avait maintenant exterminés les « Potter ». Hagrid eu la tâche de les porter. Soudainement, Harry et Lily firent les mêmes gestes. Quelques heures auparavant, Voldemort avait tué Severus Rogue en pensant que la baguette de Sureau lui appartenait. Pr. Rogue donna ses souvenirs. Harry et Lily virent alors que Severus avait tué Albus parce qu'il lui avait demandé de le faire. Au fond, Severus était un gentil qui de faisait passer pour un méchant sur la demande d'Albus. Le combat final entre Voldemort, Lily et Harry ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au début, tous se passa bien mais à un moment pendant que le poignard de Bellatrix fonçait droit sur Harry, Lily s'interposa. Elle eut la bonne idée de faire le sort « Wingardium Leviosa » et le poignard retourna à l'envoyeur qui se vu tuer. Puis elle aida Harry qui commençait à flancher. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord pour le sort Expelliarmus. Lily dit alors :

Lily- Allez, Harry ! Pour nos parents, pour Dumbledore, Lupin, Nafadora, Sirius et toute les personnes que tu garderas dans ton cœur jusqu'à ta mort !

Leurs sorts redoublèrent de force. Harry était le vrai possesseur de la baguette de Sureau donc à un moment la baguette se retourna contre Voldemort. Son sort exercé se renvoya sur lui. Son sort était bien sûr « Avada Kedavra » car il voulait absolument supprimer Harry et Lily, les enfants qui lui avait fait obstacle. Alors dans un cri déchirant Voldemort se décomposa. Lily dût malheureusement changer de baguette. Une en bois de noisetier avec cœur en poil de licorne treize pouce la choisit. Son patronus était pareille à celui de Rogue et Lily. Quand elle jetait le sort « Expecto Patronum » une magnifique biche apparaissait alors. Pour Harry c'était un cerf majestueux, Hermione avait une loutre et Ron, un labrador.

19 Years Later…

Harry s'est marié avec Ginny et a eu trois enfants. Hermione et Ron se sont aussi mariés et ont eu deux enfants. Pour Lily, elle vient de se mariée avec Neville qui est directeur de Poudlard et elle est professeur. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se sont trouvé une nouvelle passion : revenir à Poudlard avec leurs enfants. En y retournant, ils allèrent trouvé Lily et Neville puis retourner dans des endroits qui avaient marqués leurs vies : la tour de l'astronomie pour Dumbledore, la chambre des secrets pour Ginny, la petite cellule en haut d'une tour pour Sirius, la salle de bain et le lac pour Cédric, la salle où Severus Rogue mourut, le terrain de quidditch pour un peu tout le monde, le troisième étage pour Ron, Hermione et Harry, l'infirmerie pour Lily, le bureau d'Albus pour Harry et Lily, les toilettes des filles pour Hermione, Harry, Ron et Lily, la salle sur demande pour tout le monde, la grande salle où les élèves les connaissait tous pour leurs exploits. Puis Harry, Ron, Lily et Hermione transplanèrent pour Godric's Hollow. Ils allèrent à la maison de Lily et Harry. Lily ne pût empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue quand ils se trouvèrent devant la tombe de ses parents. Harry la prit alors dans ses bras et li fît un câlin pour lui montrer sa compréhension. Hermione mit alors une couronne de fleurs blanches comme leur venue précédente avec Harry. Cela lui fît le même effet en voyant la tombe d'Albus. Cette fois-ci elle essuya ses larmes pour montrer que cette époque était révolue. Tous mirent alors des fleurs sur cette tombe : Ron et Hermione mirent des tulipes et Harry et Lily des roses blanches lumineuses. Sur le coup, ils se rappelèrent tous ses moments horribles. Alors, pour se faire plaisir, ils re-transplanèrent pour Pré-au-Lard. Là-bas, ils burent une bonne bière au beurre et se baladèrent. Ils rentrèrent à pied à Poudlard. Neville et Ginny parlait quand ils arrivèrent. Ils échangèrent leurs adresses pour se tenir au courant et Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione partirent en savant que l'année prochaine ils se reverraient. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
